Voor wat het waard is
by ThatCharmspeakingGirl
Summary: Thèsa is een 14 jarig meisje uit de Laag dat getrokken wordt bij de Boete, ze lijkt lief, zachtaardig, en vooral beeldschoon. Dit is echter een façade die haar werkelijke killers-instinct verbergt, maar misschien is er iemand die achter die blokkade kan kruipen om haar hart te veroveren... Later Finnick/OC.
1. First Time Major

**Hallo iedereen, Iris hier!**

**Dit is mijn eerste FanFiction, dus sorry als het slecht is, veel plezier met lezen, en R&R!**

"Hey babe, hoe gaat het met jou vandaag?" hoor ik mijn vriendje Chet achter me zeggen, dus ik draai me naar hem om.

"Het is wel eens beter gegaan, dat weet jij ook wel."

"Oké, oké, dat blauwe oog staat je niet zo goed, maar vandaag gaat het zeker beter. Ik heb gewoon zo'n gevoel dat je gaat winnen vandaag. En anders ik wel, morgen dan, maar dat wisten we allebei natuurlijk al." Zegt Chet met een zelfverzekerde grijns op zijn gezicht.

Je hebt het waarschijnlijk nog niet gemerkt, maar we zijn in District 12's enige vechtclub, illegaal natuurlijk. Maar net als zoveel kleine criminaliteit wordt dit door de vingers gezien. Zolang de Vredesbewakers er ook maar wat plezier uit krijgen in ons saaie districtje.

Eerlijk gezegd is de grote schuur naast de zwarte markt door de weeks niets bijzonders, maar in het weekend wordt de bar volgestouwd met zelfgebrouwen drank en in het midden een geïmproviseerde ring voor degenen die het tegen iemand op willen nemen.

Sommigen doen het voor de lol; ik, net als veel anderen doe het voor het geld. Op het begin, wanneer je alleen aan miezerige amateurgevechtjes meedoet, verdien je zo goed als niets. Om echt te kunnen overleven moet je hogerop komen.

De barvrouw en tevens vrouw van de eigenaar komt met een blad met twee kroezen verdunde drank naar ons toe gelopen, "Ooh Tessie, wat spannend nou, je eerste Major gevecht!"

Ze heeft het over de niveaus waarin de moeilijkheidsgraad van de gevechten wordt uitgedrukt; Als echte beginner start je op niveau Vlak, daarna ga je naar Kans, dan begin je op niveau Hard en als laatste kom je aan bij zoals ik nu, op Major niveau.

Om eerlijk te zijn ben ik bang, want ook al heb ik klasse Vlak zo goed als overgeslagen, was Kans vrij makkelijk en _schitterde_ ik in Hard, nu zit ik in een klasse met twintig en dertig jaar oude kerels zo groot dat ze een eigen postcode zouden moeten hebben, niet te vergeten dat ik een van de weinige meisjes ben met zo'n succes en tevens de jongste…

Ik pak de kroes van het dienblad en kijk Tante Daisy aan met twijfel in mijn ogen, "We zullen zien hè?" Is mijn antwoord.

"Ja meid, nou veel succes, ik zet op je in!" Ik weet dat ze dat liegt, want ook al ben ik goed, de kans dat ik dit win is vrij klein.

Het gevecht dat zonet nog aan de gang was is net afgelopen, "Maverick is de winnaar, maar ga nog niet weg mensen, er is nog één laatste wedstrijd vanavond, En het is een nieuweling, Thèsa Miller! Iemand die het tegen haar op wil nemen?" Uit de menigte stapt een slungelige man van rond de dertig, " Kom maar op newbie." Zegt hij met een grijns die een paar tanden mist.

De omroeper weer; "Oké, vandaag dus Thèsa Miller tegen Wyatt Ostwood, jullie kennen de regels, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Mijn god, daar gaan we dan. "GO!"

Hij haalt meteen uit, ik ontwijk, waardoor zijn vuist alleen langs mijn schouder schampt. Ik probeer door zijn verdediging te breken, maar hij weert me af. Snel schopt Wyatt me tegen mijn scheenbeen, en haalt me hiermee onderuit, dan grijp ik me aan zijn shirt vast en trek hem met al mijn kracht mee naar beneden. We liggen beiden op de grond, maar ik sta snel weer op waarna ik zijn handen onder hem vandaan schop wanneer hij probeert op te staan.

Zo gaan we een tijdje door, we delen beiden een aantal klappen uit, maar raken elkaar niet heftig.

Weer haalt hij me onderuit en is deze keer zo slim me tegen de grond te houden met zijn knie. "Shit!" scheld ik zachtjes. Wyatt grijnst en haalt uit naar mijn neus, "Aaaaauuuuuuuuuw!" Die is dus gebroken. Ik probeer nog los te komen, maar hij is een heel stuk zwaarder dan ik. Als laatste optie sla ik hem met mijn enige vrije op zijn linkeroog. Ik hoor hem alleen nog maar vloeken voor hij me knock-out slaat.

.

Na een tijdje voel ik mijn hoofd weer, waar ben ik eigenlijk?

Voorzichtig doe ik mijn ogen open, "Aauuch." mopper ik over de kloppende pijn in mijn rechterslaap.

"Ah je bent al weer wakker, je hebt een dikke schedel Tessie, jammer dat je niet gewonnen hebt, maar je hebt altijd mij nog." Zegt Chet zelfvoldaan.

Ik doe alsof ik glimlach, maar ik vind het altijd superirritant wanneer iemand me Tessie noemt, en dat weet hij best.

Ik kijk om me heen, ik lig op de grond naast het huisje waar ik met mijn twee oudere broers Devon en Brody, en mijn ouders woon. Blijkbaar is Chet nog wel zo aardig geweest om me hierheen te dragen.

Mijn vriendje helpt me omhoog, "Het gaat wel Chet, ik voel me al beter. Laat me maar naar binnen gaan."

Hij gaat dicht bij me staan, "Tot morgen." Fluistert hij heel zachtjes in mijn oor voordat hij me op mijn mond kust. Ik sla mijn armen om zijn nek en kus hem terug, glimlachend. "Tot morgen Chet."

Even houdt hij mijn hand vast en loopt dan weg. Ik draai me om naar de deur, waar de jongste van mijn twee broers Brody staat. "Jij hebt het blijkbaar leuk gehad vandaag, zusje" Merkt hij lichtelijk spottend op.

"Zo leuk was het anders niet," antwoord ik hem, wrijvend over mijn neus. Hé, die staat weer recht! Iemand moet hem weer teruggezet hebben toe ik buiten westen was. Gelukkig maar, een gebroken neus is voor mij een van de pijnlijkste dingen die je kan hebben. En het rechtzetten ervan is al niet veel beter.

"Geen geld vandaag, ik heb verloren."

"Ach Thèsa, even geen zorgen, Devon, pap en ik hebben vandaag onze loonstrookjes gekregen."

Ik geef hem een knuffel, hij weet hoe het voelt om mee te doen in de club. Voor hij de mijnen inging deed hij er ook in mee.

Hij geeft me een duwtje in de rug zodra we uitgeknuffeld zijn, "Mam heeft soep gemaakt, snel naar binnen jij."

Binnen geeft Devon me een zogenaamd afkeurende blik, "Ik hoorde dat je hebt verloren vandaag, dat is al lang niet gebeurd." Hij knipoogt naar me.

Ik brom een zo goed als onverstaanbaar antwoord.

Gelukkig voor mijn gevoel van eigenwaarde zet mam net de pan waterige groentesoep op tafel, waar we allemaal aan plaatsnemen.

Tijdens het eten praten we over hoe het vandaag was in de mijnen en de roddels die mijn moeder vandaag op de markt gehoord heeft.

Als ik die avond op mijn matrasje ga liggen, in de kamer die ik al sinds ik heel klein ben met Brody en Devon deel ben ik totaal uitgeput. Ik denk veel na, vooral over de Boete die overmorgen zal plaatsvinden. Brody is achttien en zit dus net als ik in de Boetebol. Ik ben bang dat hij getrokken wordt, dat zou ons leven helemaal op zijn kop zetten. Dan denk ik eraan dat ik ook nog wel eens getrokken zou kunnen worden...

Al snel voel ik mijn ogen dichtvallen, piekeren doe ik morgen wel.

**Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden, hoofdstuk twee komt er vanavond of morgen bij. please review!**


	2. A Major Victory

**Hier is hoofdstuk 2 alweer, school begint morgen weer, dus ik wilde alvast even een start hebben, reviews zouden heel leuk zijn, hint, hint ;D**

Ik zwaai mij broers en vader uit, allemaal op weg naar hun werk. "Doei! Wees voorzichtig!"

"Altijd, zus." Antwoord Brody terwijl hij mijn donkerblonde haar door de war gooit.

Ik zwaai nog één keer voor ik weer naar binnen ga om mijn jas te pakken en laarzen aan te doen. Dan ga ik op weg naar de Club, daar heb ik met mijn vriendengroep bestaand uit Chet, Ginger en Mave afgesproken.

Mave vecht ook in de Club, hij zit op niveau Hard, het is meestal een aardige jongen, maar hij kan wel wat agressief zijn, wat hier natuurlijk best van pas komt.

Ginger is al heel lang mijn beste vriendin, en date ook nog eens met Mave. Mave en ik kennen elkaar pas sinds ik met Chet begon uit te gaan.

Om eerlijk te zijn ben ik niet echt honderd procent zeker dat ik Chet echt leuk vind. Oké, hij is knap, sterk en zijn er heel wat meisjes die maar wát zijn vriendin willen zijn, met zijn altijd perfect warrige donkerbruine haar en felblauwe ogen, maar hij is er niet altijd voor me, hij het vaak niet met me eens en hij is ook nog eens best arrogant. Ik denk dat we vooral samen zijn omdat iedereen die ons kent het zo verwacht. We zijn de twee jongste deelnemers in de Club en zijn allebei Majors, de twee talentjes...

Daar aangekomen doe ik de deur open en word begroet met een hoop gejoel uit de hoek naast de deur waar mijn vrienden zitten. Geweldig, ze weten dus dat ik het vandaag tegen Leo moet opnemen, een sterke gast van in de twintig die bekend staat als een van de besten.

"Hallo iedereen," begroet ik ze met een glimlach.

"Hey Tess! kom snel zitten!" Zegt Ginger wijzend naar de stoel tussen Chet en haar in, "Vandaag word zo spannend!" Chet geeft me zijn scheve grijns.

Ik glimlach naar Ginger. "We zullen zien, ik voel me goed, en mijn haar zit goed, dus wat kan er nou helemaal misgaan?" Iedereen lacht, "Geintje, jullie weten allemaal dat ik supernerveus ben." Mompel ik met mijn hoofd in mijn handen.

"We hebben nog wel even, laten we gaan darten ofzo." Stelt Mave voor, we knikken allemaal ja, dat is zo ongeveer alles wat hier nog te doen is… Nou ja, als je niet dronken wilt worden dan. Ik volg de rest naar de overkant van de schuur waar een dartbord en een bak pijltjes ligt. We beginnen wat te gooien en te praten over alledaagse dingen, tot het op een gegeven moment stilvalt, Chet komt zoals gewoonlijk met het beste plan; "Laten we dit eens wat interessanter maken, laten we ten eerste die saaie pijltjes vervangen door messen, en ten tweede," Hij glimlacht ondeugend, "wie verliest moet bij Abernathy aanbellen."

Mave en ik zijn het er meteen mee eens, maar Ginger wordt een beetje bleekjes, "Maar die gast is super eng!" Sputtert ze tegen.

Mave speelt weer even het goede vriendje: "Als jij verliest, ga ik met je mee, deal?"

"Deal." antwoord Ginger.

Eigenlijk snap ik niet dat ze bang is, ze is best goed in meswerpen, ze is lang niet slecht voor iemand met bijna geen spierkracht, en ik kan het weten, dit doen we minimaal één keer per week. Al doen we er meestal geen kinderachtige weddenschapjes bij.

Chet komt terug met vier werpmessen in allebei zijn handen, hij heeft ze waarschijnlijk vanachter de bar gehaald. "Jij mag beginnen beautiful." Zegt hij tegen mij met een arm om mijn nek en plagerig een mes tegen mijn keel.

"Eh ja, geef die," Ik pak het mes dat hij tegen mijn nek houdt voorzichtig af, "maar aan mij."

"En wat zijn dit keer de regels?" Vraag ik aan Chet. Hij is onbewust de leider van ons groepje. Altijd al geweest.

Daar denkt hij even over na; "We gooien allemaal omstebeurt, degene die het dichtst bij de roos zit krijgt vier punten, die daarna 3, enzovoort."

"Best." Ik gooi het mes zo goed als ik kan. Na een uurtje bedenken we dat Chet en ik waarschijnlijk zo aan de beurt zijn. We tellen onze punten op, Chet is eerste na een beetje geknoeid te hebben met de punten. Ik ben tweede, Ginger is derde, en Mave is vierde. Geen verassing, hij is er gewoon niet goed in. Ginger werpt hem een verliefde blik toe en speelt met haar rode haar. "Ik wil best met je mee hoor, als je niet alleen wilt gaan." Zegt ze flirterig. Mave schuift naar haar toe waarna hij haar kin vastpakt en haar begint te zoenen.

Wanneer ze na een paar seconden nog bezig zijn kijken Chet en ik elkaar veelbetekenend aan, ik snap wat hij bedoeld, dat moeten ze maar ergens anders doen, dus schreeuw zo hard als ik kan: "HUUR TOCH EEN KAMER JULLIE TWEE!" Ze weten niet hoe snel ze elkaar los moeten laten. Mijn vriendje en ik beginnen te lachen, net als een paar anderen om ons heen die ons gesprek blijkbaar hebben gevolgd.

Het lachen vergaat me echter snel wanneer ik de eigenaar hoor omroepen; "Het is tijd voor het gevecht waar iedereen vandaag op gewacht heeft mensen, Leo Sanchez versus Thèsa Miller!"

Ik ben weer bloedserieus, vandaag ga ik winnen. Zelfverzekerd baan ik me een weg door de mensenmassa. Leo kijkt me spottend aan, "Weer bijgekomen van gisteren moppie?" Ik haal simpelweg mijn schouders op, "Niet stoer gaan doen voor je gewonnen hebt Sanchez." Sneer ik naar hem.

Ik spring de ring in, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Ik haal uit naar zijn hoofd, hij weert af. Blok rechts, Blok links. Schop in zijn zij. Hoek naar zijn slaap. Dit gaat goed, hij heeft me nog geen enkele keer geraakt.

Het voelt goed dit, het gaat bijna automatisch. Ik sprint op hem af, maar hij maakt gebruik van mijn eigen snelheid om me omver te duwen. Shit! Nu lig ik op de grond. Snel maak ik een koprol naar achteren om zijn schop te ontwijken en tegelijk weer overeind te komen. Deze keer komt hij op mij af, ik weet wat hij van plan is en ik laat het toe. Hij tilt me op met als bedoeling me drie keer zo hard weer op de grond te gooien, maar ik ben hem voor. Wat hij namelijk is vergeten is dat dit mij de perfecte gelegenheid geeft om hem met mijn vuist op zijn oor te slaan. Hij laat me los en doet een paar stappen naar achteren. Hij kijkt lichtelijk verward. Ik maak hier gebruik van door hem een stoot tegen zijn kaak te geven. "Krrrrkch." Die is gebroken. Mooizo.

Hij steekt zijn hand in de lucht, het teken dat hij niet verder wil gaan.

De zonet nog vrij stille menigte barst in gejuich uit, wat ze meestal doen wanneer een lang, maar absoluut niet fors meisje wint van een met spieren bulkende volwassen man. Mijn vrienden omhelzen me,"Je hebt het gedaan Tess, het is je gelukt!" Roept de altijd enthousiaste Ginger.

Ik probeer naar de bar te lopen om het geld opgebracht door de vele weddenschappen op te halen, maar merk al snel dat mijn enkel verstuikt is, huh, blijkbaar toch geraakt dus. Ik vertel het Mave, en hij en Chet ondersteunen elk een van mijn armen op weg naar de bar.

"Hier is je geld Tessie, je verbaast ons elke keer weer." Vertelt Daisy me trots terwijl ze mij het geld aanreikt.

Ik wordt neergezet op een stoel om naar Chet's gevecht te kijken voor we allemaal naar huis gaan om te lunchen.

.

.

.

Na de lunch komt Ginger me helpen met mijn beurt om te koken.

"Nou, we gingen dus naar de Winnaarswijk om bij die Abernathy aan te bellen, je weet wel die weddenschap van vanochtend, en die Vredesbewakers die patrouilleerden keken ons de hele tijd echt heel vreemd, aan, echt gewoon alsof ze wisten dat we iets gingen uithalen, echt freaky. Toen gingen we dus naar die villa weet je wel, en o mijn god, dat huis was zóóóó groot, van dichtbij lijkt het nog groter! Dus wij aanbellen enzo, weet je wel, maar hij deed niet open of zo, wedden dat hij weer eens te dronken was? Hij is nog erger dan mijn vader!"

"Nu je het er toch over hebt, gaat het beter met je vader? Niet meer, je weet wel, agressief enzo?" Ik hoop maar dat ze me niet te bemoeizuchtig vind, het is immers wel persoonlijk.

Even is er alleen het geluid van twee meisjes die aardappels schillen.

Dan zucht ze, "Ik weet het niet meer. Het ene moment doet hij heel normaal, gewoon zijn knorrige oude zelf. En dan het andere moment… Het volgende moment loopt hij te schreeuwen om niks en maakt hij vanalles kapot. Het goed nieuws is dat hij sinds Mave hem er even 'op gewezen' heeft dat je je vrouw en kinderen beter niet kan slaan blijft hij van ons te minste af.

Ik voel me rot voor haar, al sinds haar jongere zusje Callie omgekomen is in de Hongerspelen vorig jaar, heeft haar vader stemmingswisselingen met heftige gevolgen.

Ze kijkt me aan met een waterig glimlachje, "Even over iets anders, ben je bang dat je mee moet doen?"

"Wil je een eerlijk antwoord?"

"Ja, absoluut"

Ik zucht ook, "Ja best wel, maar het is niet zozeer het gekozen worden en doodgaan waar ik bang voor ben. Eerder het winnen en een ander mens geworden zijn. Een moordenaar… Niet dat ik zou winnen of zo, maar toch, het idee, weet je wel?"

"Hmmm, ja, ik denk dat je gelijk hebt."

We praten nog even door, tot het eten klaar is, dan gaat Ginger naar huis om zelf te eten. Ginger is echt een kwebbelkous, maar ze blijft mijn beste vriendin, en ik vertel haar alles.


	3. I Got Reaped

Serieus, het is hier echt veel te druk, denk ik, staand in het relatief kleine afgezette gedeelte voor veertienjarigen. Ginger staat naast me, klagend dat warm en druk zó niet samengaan. Ik weet dat ze alleen maar klaagt omdat ze niet wil denken aan waarom we hier staan.

Ik volg de nieuwe begeleidster van ons district; Effie, met mijn ogen als ze het houten podium op loopt. Waarom de vorige begeleidster ontslagen is? Echt geen idee.

Effie en Haymitch, die zo te zien een kater heeft, zitten naast elkaar aan de achterkant van het podium. Vooraan bij de microfoon staat de burgemeester al het Verdrag van het Verraad voor te lezen.

Nu hij klaar is klinkt er een halfhartig applaus van de toeschouwers, Effie komt naar voren en neemt zijn plek over. Met een damesachtig kuchje duidt ze aan dat ze wil beginnen. "Hallo District twaalf, zoals jullie natuurlijk allemaal weten ben ik vanaf dit jaar jullie nieuwe begeleidster en tevens plaatsvervangend mentor voor jullie tributen!" Ugh, veel te vrolijk voor mijn doen, en nog een zeurderig ondertoontje ook.

Zonder verder nog veel woorden te besteden aan zichzelf begint ze na nog een korte speech over hoe mooi, en vooral púúr ons district is (gewoon een manier om iets zogenaamd aardigs te zeggen terwijl er eigenlijk weinig is om complimenten over te maken) trippelt ze op haar vijftien centimeter hoge hakken naar de Boetebol waar 'MEISJES' op gestempeld staat. "En wie zal dit jaar als trotse tribuut naar de Hongerspelen gaan?" Zegt ze, al grabbelend in de bol. Ze haalt er een klein kaartje uit… "Thèsa Alexia Miller!" Daar gaat mijn leven, mijn toekomst, alles. Ik zie het bijna letterlijk allemaal voor mijn neus in elkaar storten.

Ik voel dat ik lijkbleek wordt. "Thèsa Miller, ergens?" Hoor ik Effie ergens in de verte roepen. Als een zombie loop ik naar voren, waar de mensen tussen mij en het podium ruimschoots voor me uitwijken. Eenmaal naast Effie aangekomen trekt ze mijn rechter hand de lucht in, "Hartelijk gefeliciteerd! Een groot applaus alstublieft mensen! En dan nu snel naar de jongenstribuut!"

Ik raak weer lichtelijk in paniek, wat als ik hem ken? Dat zou alles alleen maar ingewikkelder maken, wetend welke mensen er dan niet alleen om hem, maar ook om mij zouden rouwen.

Effie steekt haar hand in de bol, rommelt even, en haalt dan het verdoemde kleine papiertje uit. "Rian Flemming!"

Uit het vijftienjarigen gedeelte komt een doodsbang lijkende jongen naar ons toe, met ingevallen wangen, ook zie ik zijn ribben zelfs door zijn shirt heen uitsteken. Ik herken hem vaag, volgens mij komt hij uit het weeshuis, wat verklaard waarom hij eruitziet alsof hij al in geen dagen iets gegeten heeft.

Terwijl Rian naar ons toe loopt, bekijk ik de gezichten van mijn vrienden en familie; Ginger en mijn moeder huilen, zoals verwacht. Mijn vader houdt mijn moeder stevig vast. Mijn beide broers kijken grimmig, en Chet ziet er eigenlijk alleen maar lichtelijk geschokt uit.

Rian komt naast me staan, vuisten gebald. Huilt hij nou?

"Oké tributen, geef elkaar een hand!"

Ik bijt hard op mijn lip, mijn hand doet nog pijn van de overwinning van gisteren, en Rian heeft nog best een sterke grip voor iemand die bijna zelden te eten krijgt.

Hij laat mijn hand los. Dan klinkt het volkslied. Rian blijft doodsbang voor zich uit staren.

"Fijne Hongerspelen gewenst iedereen!" Roept Effie nog even uit voordat we door vier Vredebewaarders naar het Gerechtsgebouw worden gebracht.

.

.

.

Mijn ouders en broers komen als eerste binnen, ik ben gaan zitten op de comfortabelste bank waar ik ooit op heb gezeten.

Mam barst weer in huilen uit, ze is nooit echt een sterk persoon geweest, niet dat ik het haar kwalijk neem, je enige dochter die naar een zekere dood wordt gestuurd is niet iets wat je elke dag meemaakt en zeker niet wil meemaken. Ik loop naar haar toe en sla mijn armen om haar heen, wrijf haar over haar rug. Ik voel haar tranen op mijn schouder. "Rustig maar, rustig, ik ben er nog, je moet je geen zorgen maken." Mompel ik tegen haar.

"Ze moet zich wel zorgen maken Tess!" Schreeuwt Devon plotseling, "En jij ook! Zij zou jou moeten kalmeren, dit slaat helemaal nergens op!"

Rustig Dev, misschien zie ik jullie nooit meer, dus niet zo gestrest alsjeblieft." Een Vredebewaarder klopt op de deur, het teken dat hun tijd bijna om is. Ik geef iedereen een laatste knuffel, eerst pap, dan mam, daarna Devon, en Brody slaat gewoon zijn armen om ons beiden heen. Nu wordt ik toch wel een beetje bang, waarschijnlijk zie ik ze nooit meer.

Mijn familie wordt de kamer uitgeleid, Ginger en Mave komen binnen. Ginger stort zich meteen in mijn armen, ze probeert zich nog groot te houden voor mij, maar dat lukt haar duidelijk niet. Zodra ze begint te huilen leidt Mave haar de kamer uit. Ook al zijn we niet zulke goede vrienden, hij snapt dat mijn hysterisch huilende vriendin de situatie zo alleen maar troostelozer maakt. Hij komt weer binnen, houdt me even kort vast, en loopt weer weg, "Veel geluk."

Ik zwijg.

Het duurt even voor de laatste bezoeker naar binnen komt. Natuurlijk is het Chet. Hij blijft eerst even in de deuropening staan, dan komt hij naar me toe en slaat zijn armen stevig om mijn middel. Ik ben serieus nog nooit zo vaak achter elkaar geknuffeld, ook heb ik me nog nooit zo slecht gevoeld. Alsof iemand een baksteen op mijn hoofd heeft gegooid. En nog een. En nog een.

Hij kijkt me strak aan met zijn doordringende blauwe ogen waar zo veel meisjes, waaronder ik, in verdrinken. "Ik denk dat je het kan. Je bent getraind, met én zonder wapens. Je bent bijna net zo goed als ik, je maakt een kans weet je?" Ik trek hem naar me toe en verberg mijn gezicht in zijn shirt en zucht. "Ik hou van je Chet."

Hij duwt me van zich af. "Wat?" Zegt hij met een blik vol onbegrip. Die blik zegt alles; Hij houdt niet van mij zoals ik van hem houd, zoals ik dacht dat ik van hem houd. Blijkbaar was hij alleen maar met me samen omdat hij me hot en 'wel leuk' vindt of zo.

"De boodschap is duidelijk Chet, ga nou maar weg." Ik draai mijn gezicht van hem weg, zodat hij de pijn in mijn ogen niet ziet.

Hij loopt snel weg, ik hoor nog vaag dat hij op de gang iets omschopt. Dan komen de tranen. Hete tranen. Ik kan niet geloven dat ik me op deze manier in hem heb vergist. Ik heb altijd geweten dat hij niet perfect is; Hij is vrij arrogant en heeft zo zijn buien. Maar toch heb ik altijd gedacht, nee zo zeg ik het niet goed, ik ben er altijd vanuit gegaan dat aangezien we aangezien we al meer dan een jaar samen waren, we net zoals zoveel andere stelletjes van onze leeftijd nog een jaar of twee bij elkaar zouden zijn en dan zouden trouwen, net als iedereen. Eerlijk gezegd heb ik er niet zoveel gedachten aan besteed.

Een vredesbewaarder komt me halen om me naar het station te begeleiden. Wanneer we naar buiten komen staan de camera's er al. Shit! Ik heb gehuild, snel veeg ik de tranen van mijn wangen, maar mijn gezicht is natuurlijk nog steeds helemaal rood. Het huilmoment van net binnen is voorbij, ik ga niet meer huilen, op dit moment voel ik me alleen maar leeg.

De Capitoolfotografen, cameraploegen en interviewers blijven onderweg naar de trein maar vragen op me afvuren; "Ben je erg van streek?"

"Hoe schat je je kansen in?"

"Wie ga je het meest missen, en wie jou?"

"Is zo'n mooi meisje bang om dood te gaan?"

Ik reageer niet, zij zijn de reden dat ik de arena in moet, dus ik ga ze geen show gunnen.

Ik wordt de trein in geduwd en de deuren worden snel achter me dichtgetrokken. Effie staat op me te wachten, "Jij bent zeker Thèsa hè?" Ehm, nee Effie, degene die net bij de Boete naast je stond was mijn identieke tweelingzus. Duh.

Ik knik naar haar, mijn god, deze trein is nog luxer dan het Gerechtsgebouw! "Volg mij." Ik loop achter haar aan tot aan een houten deur met zilveren versieringen en een bordje met 'MEISJESTRIBUUT DISTRICT 12' erin gegraveerd. "Dit is jou kamer voor deze reis, fris je maar even op voor het eten. In de kast rechts liggen gewéldige kleren, zelf uitgekozen, om die," ze laat haar blik over mijn tot op de draad versleten witte jurkje gaan, "dingen, te vervangen."

"Eh ja," mompel ik, haar belediging negerend. "Om zes uur precies dineren we, je wordt geacht aanwezig te zijn." Ze geeft me een klopje op mijn schouder en loopt weg. Ik stap de kamer binnen en probeer niet probeer niet te veel onder de indruk te zijn te zijn van alle pracht en praal in de kamer. Ik start een zoekactie naar de badkamer en daar eenmaal aangekomen probeer ik wanhopig uit te vinden welk van de achtenveertig knopjes de douche aan gaat.


	4. Fight Or Flight

**De update heeft lang geduurd, sorry daarvoor. Niet dat ik zoveel lezers heb natuurlijk, maar daardoor ben ik juist blijer met mijn eerste reviewer Daniellevoshart! Veel plezier met lezen!**

Na te hebben gedoucht spit ik bijna wanhopig de kledingkast uit, op zoek naar iets normaals en wat niet roze is. Ik zucht, dit is hopeloos. Volgens Effie is meisjesachtig in de mode, dus: lichte broeken, schattige rokjes, blouses, strikjes en bloemenprintjes. Uiteindelijk vind ik redelijk normale lichte skinny jeans, een gebloemde blouse en sandalen met leren bandjes. Om precies één zes trek ik de deur van mijn kamer achter me dicht., Effie, Rian en een nu zo goed als nuchtere Haymitch zitten al aan tafel. Rian zit zich vol te proppen met kippenpootjes en fruit. Ik neem plaats op de laatst overgebleven stoel en begin ook mijn bord vol te scheppen. Een schattig klein visje, kruidenbrood, pastaschotel,en een kommetje soep. Het verschil met Rian is dat ik wel rustig eet, vanochtend heb ik mezelf nog getrakteerd op een goede maaltijd met het geld dat ik gewonnen heb.

Als ik mijn bord leeg heb gegeten en het dessert binnen wordt gebracht vraag ik licht geïrriteerd aan niemand in het bijzonder, "Moeten we hier nog wat bespreken ofzo? Ik weet dat we District twaalf, maar we zijn toch niet zo sneu dat we al opgeven voordat we überhaupt begonnen zijn."

Drie paar ogen kijken me vragend aan, "Wat? Heb ik iets van jullie aan ofzo?"

"Ja nou eigenlijk-" Begint Effie, maar ze wordt onderbroken door Haymitch die zegt: "Dus, het meidje praat toch."

"Natuurlijk praat ik, wat had je dan verwacht?" Ik moet zeggen dat ik chagrijnig ben nu.

"Ik had verwacht dat je eerder in huilen uit zou barsten, net als op het station." Hij grijnst naar me.

Ik trek een gezicht, "Dat was voor één keer, en heeft hier nog niets mee te maken ook." Haymitch leunt iets naar voren en knijpt zijn ogen samen om me beter te bekijken."

"Wacht eens, ik heb zo'n idee dat ik je ergens van ken. Kom je wel eens in de As?"

"Nee," antwoord ik, "maar wel in de Club ernaast, vrij vaak zelfs." Nu heb ik zijn aandacht, "Welk niveau doe je? Kans?"

Ik lach zachtjes, "Maak je een grapje? Ik doe Major." Een blik van herkenning spiegelt in zijn ogen, "Jij bent die meid die al die volwassen kerels omver gooit. Een vechtertje dus, misschien hebben we toch nog wat aan je."

Effie en Rian volgen ons gesprek met grote ogen. Ik was zo gefocust op het gesprek met Haymitch dat ik bijna was vergeten dat ze er waren.

Geen van ons tweeën neemt de moeite om het ze uit te leggen, Haymitch zal het later Effie wel vertellen.

We gaan ondertussen gewoon verder met ons zojuist boeiend geworden gesprek.

"Kun je een beetje acteren?" vraagt Haymitch me na even nagedacht te hebben.

Ik kijk hem argwanend aan, "Geen idee, hoezo?"

"Nou, als je kan acteren zou het je lukken om te doen alsof je een zwakkeling bent." Hij haalt zijn schouders op.

Ik sper mijn ogen open, "Maar ik ben helemaal niet zwak!"

Mijn mentor rolt met zijn ogen, "Dat zeg ik ook helemaal niet, ik stal alleen maar voor dat je je medetributen laat _denken_ dat je geen kans maakt zodat ze je niet als concurrentie zien. Met je bleke gezicht toen je naar het podium liep, je schattige witte kinderjurkje, de onschuldige blik toen je naar het Gerechtsgebouw werd begeleid en de tranen die over je wangen stroomden toen je er weer uitkwam, daardoor zal iedereen het geloven."Hij stopt even om me doordringend aan te kijken en gaat verder met een lage, rustige stem, "Als je je rol goed weet te spelen, ten _minste _tot in de arena dan.

Ik denk even over zijn woorden na, bijtend op mijn lip, en realiseer dat hij gelijk heeft, "Zullen ze mij dan niet juist als een makkelijk doelwit zien, ze zullen immers denken dat ik een van de _easy kills _ben?"

"Nee," antwoord hij, "Ze zullen je namelijk helemaal niet opmerken."

Ik haal mijn schouders op, "Jij bent de coach." Ik zucht, "Maar ik beloof niets."

Mijn ogen dwalen af naar Rian, er is nog nauwelijks over hem gesproken, alleen een beetje over zijn familie en vrienden. Familie heeft hij blijkbaar niet, ik had dus gelijk met mijn vermoedens over het weeshuis. Het enige andere wat ik over hem te weten ben gekomen isdat zijn enige vriendin is een twaalfjarig meisje is dat Robyn heet, die ook in het weeshuis woont. Ik vraag we af waarom praten we niet over zijn strategie praten. Over wat _hij _ wel en niet moet doen? Misschien omdat hij geen kans maakt, ik bedoel maar, die jongen krijgt bijna nooit te eten, en doet geen vlieg kwaad. Maar we hebben het wel over mij gehad, betekent dat dat ik toch een kans maak? Al is het maar een kleine? Ik probeer niet te veel te verwachten maar ik moet toegeven dat er een sprankje hoop in mijn binnenste ontvlamt.

Na het eten heb ik in de woonruimte een korte discussie met Effie over de eenzijdigheid aan kledingsoorten in mijn kast, maar zoals verwacht, zonder resultaat. Die is al net zo'n stijfkop als mijn moeder als ik iets van haar wil. Ik ben dus gedoemd tot bloemenprintjes tot in de arena. Niet erg lang meer dus. Ik leg mijn hoofd in mijn handen en doe mijn ogen dicht om aan de deprimerende gedachten die rondspoken in mijn hoofd te ontkomen. Ik bijt op mijn lip, het werkt niet. De boze gedachten gaan niet meer weg, ze worden alleen maar erger; ik denk aan mijn ouders en broers, waarschijnlijk gefrustreerd omdat ze niets kunnen veranderen aan wat mij te wachten staat.

En door aan thuis te denken, de plek waar ik nu ongeveer vijf uur van verwijderd ben, kom ik vanzelf aan bij Chet, maar tijd om te piekeren heb ik niet meer, want Effie roept me naar de wagon ernaast om de herhaling van de Boete te komen bekijken.

.

.

.

Die avond in bed overdenk ik Haymitch's plan en wat ik hiervoor allemaal zal moeten doen en laten. Bij de gekostumeerde ritten op de strijdwagens zal mijn rol niet moeilijk te spelen zijn, gewoon kijken alsof alle pracht en praal te overweldigend is voor woorden. Tijdens de training betekent het vast geen wapens, en vooral nergens goed in zijn, zelfs niet in onderdelen als knopen maken of schuilplaatsen zoeken, mijn God wat klinkt dat saai. Bij de sessie met de Spelmakers zal ik simpelweg moeten doen alsof ik slecht ben in alles wat ik ze laat zien, een beetje knoopjes leggen, omvallen tijdens een radslag en mezelf voor schut zetten met een zwaard of pijl en boog of iets dergelijks in die richting. Een beter idee komt in me op; misschien kan ik beter gewoon midden in de zaal stil gaan zitten, de Spelmakers zullen vermoeden dat ik meer kan dan wat ik laat blijken, maar ze zullen het dan weer niet kunnen vertellen door hun zwijgplicht. Ja dat wordt het, dat ga ik doen.

De interviews worden meteen een stuk lastiger, hoe zal ik me daar moeten presenteren? Als een bang vogeltje; Ceasar's blik ontwijken en geen zinnige antwoorden geven? Dat is misschien net wat overdreven. Misschien meer als een schattig meisje dat een knap koppie heeft, aardig en charmant is, maar dat flauwvalt bij het kleinste beetje bloed of geweld. Die laatste lijkt me natuurlijk beter, de Beroeps en andere tributen zullen me zeker over het hoofd zien maar misschien weet ik nog wat sponsors binnen te halen als ik maar mijn best doe om vooral zo charmant over te komen als ik maar mogelijk is met mijn acteerkunsten.

Ik heb na de herhalingen van de Boete, waar ik er overigens voor mijn gevoel best sneu uit zie, bij Haymitch aangekaart waarom er nooit over Rian's kansen wordt gepraat, "Simpel," zei Haymitch mij toen Rian naar zijn eigen kamer was vertrokken, "Omdat de jongen geen kans heeft, hij heeft wel 90% kans dat hij het bloedbad niet overleeft." Ik was graag boos naar hem uitgevallen, maar hield de stroom boze woorden nog binnen toen ik realiseerde dat hij toch echt gelijk had, ook al kreeg ik een aantal verontrustende scenario's in mijn hoofd over op welke gruwelijke manieren de Beroeps hem wat zouden kunnen aandoen, niet erg prettig zal ik je vertellen.

Ik kijk op het klokje naast mijn bed, het is drie uur 's nachts. Ik kruip uit bed en sluip zo zachtjes mogelijk naar de wagon waar de capitoolbedienden ons eten klaarmaken. Zou ik hier eigenlijk nog wel mogen zijn, zo laat nog? Vraag ik me af terwijl ik de laatste deur door loop. Ik let even niet op, waardoor ik alleen maar meer schrik wanneer ik vanuit de hoek een lage, spottende stem hoor, "Vertel eens schat, wat doe jij hier nog zo laat." Ik geef bijna een gil maar hou het nog net in als ik zie dat het Haymitch maar is met een glas wijn in zijn hand. Hij staat heel nonchalant tegen de muur geleund.

"Weet ik niet precies eigenlijk. Ik kon niet slapen, te veel aan mijn hoofd ofzo."

Hij trekt zijn wenkbrauw op, "Last van nachtmerries?"

"Soort van ja." Antwoord ik mijn mentor zachtjes."

Wanneer ik hem aankijk denk ik een glimp van medeleven op te merken. Misschien, diep van binnen, maakt het lot van zijn tributen hem toch een beetje uit. Je kan toch niet elk jaar kinderen hun dood tegemoet zien gaan zonder dat het je wat schaadt. Ik bedenk me dat hij het waarschijnlijk gewoon opkropt door middel van alcohol, hij verdringt het.

Ik loop naar het fornuis om een kop thee voor mezelf te zetten met mijn rug naar hem toegekeerd. Hij mompelt iets bijna onverstaanbaars, ik vang wat op in de trant van; _"Het wordt nog erger, geloof me."_

De deur gaat open, ik hoor hem weglopen tot de deur achter hem dichtvalt. Kan zeker niet tegen meer negativiteit dan wat hij zelf al uitstraalt. Ik gooi mijn thee in de gootsteen en neem in plaats daarvan een kop sterke koffie en neem plaats aan de hardhouten tafel; van slapen komt toch al niks meer vannacht… Vanochtend dan.


	5. In The Dark

**Sorry voor de fouten in het vorige hoofdstuk, ik wilde het snel uploaden maar ben ik vergeten het te checken op fouten en slechtlopende zinnen.**

**Playlist: The Wanted - Warzone**

** Lana Del Rey – Born To Die**

Wanneer Effie de volgende morgen mijn kamer binnenkomt om me te wekken verras ik haar door volledig gereed op mijn zij op een van de babyblauwe divans te liggen.

"Oh, je bent al wakker." Het is vast een Capitoolding, maar op een of andere manier gaat bij elke zin haar stem omhoog alsof ze een vraag stelt. Ik erger me er dood aan. Dan gaat ze verder, "Dat is heel mooi, dan kan je je beter voorbereiden op deze eerste grote, grote dag!"

"En waarom is het dan wel zo'n grote dag Effie?" Vraag ik de rozeharige escorte terwijl ik gaap. Ze negeert mijn vraag, en begint deze keer mat een klagerige stem, "Praat niet terwijl je gaapt en houdt je hand voor je mond. Denk nou eens aan je manieren!" Ik rol afwezig met mijn ogen en loop voor haar uit de gang in.

Ik voel me wat slapjes, wat _of _komt doordat ik nog niet ontbeten heb, _of_ omdat mijn voorspelling van gisteravond laat uitgekomen is, wat op zijn beurt dus weer betekent dat ik geen oog dicht heb gedaan. Ik ben er een paar jaar geleden achter gekomen dat ik niet goed slaap als ik gespannen ben. Zoals toen Brody voor het eerst voorstelde om me mee te nemen naar een van zijn gevechten, of toen hij voorstelde dat ik misschien maar eens moest gaan trainen om zijn plek in de Club in te kunnen nemen wanneer hij in de mijnen zou moeten gaan werken. Alhoewel dat een hele andere soort spanning is, leuke spanning. Dit soort spanning heb ik wel eerder gehad, maar nog nooit zo sterk. Het is een je-broers-en-moeder-zijn-ziek-en-jij-en-pap-moeten-toch-eten-op-tafel-zetten soort van spanning. Je mag raden welke ik liever heb.

Ik loop de restauratiewagon binnen met Effie op mijn hielen. We zijn de eersten. Effie en ik eten in een licht ongemakkelijke stilte, tot ik besluit die te doorbreken met een vraag die al tijden in mijn hoofd rondspookt, "Effie, wat vind jij nou eigenlijk zo leuk aan vierentwintig kinderen die elkaar vermoorden? Dat is niet erg menslievend hè?" Ze negeert het laatste gedeelte van mijn vraag (ik heb gemerkt dat ze heel goed is in het uitsluiten van dingen die ze liever niet wil horen) maar beantwoord de rest wel, "Ik vind het anders erg amusant, en de beste feestjes zijn in het Hongerspelenseizoen. Je had het feest na de openingsavond van de Spelen van vorig jaar eens moeten zien, gewéldig! En natuurlijk is het een gepaste straf voor de rebellie die jullie veroorzaakt hebben." Voegt ze er zelfverzekerd aan toe. Ik zou het haar eigenlijk niet zo moeten aanrekenen, de ideeën van het Capitool zijn haar immers met de paplepel ingegoten. Toch raakt het me een beetje dat iemand het zo normaal vindt om kinderen te laten moorden.

Een paar minuten later komt Haymitch binnen die aan zijn chagrijnige grimas te zien een kater heeft. Hij mompelt een norse groet voor hij naast me op een stoel ploft en wat eten op zijn bord te doet.Dan loopt Rian binnen, aan zijn lopen kan ik zien dat hij zich duidelijk beter voelt dan gisteren, en vast ook een stuk beter geslapen heeft dan ik. Ik weet niet precies waarom maar ik mag die jongen nu al niet zo, de ene dag is het een regelrechte huilbaby, de volgende dag is hij weer helemaal happy, dat is toch niet normaal? Hij neemt plaats op de enige nog lege stoel naast Effie en pakt een van de vele soorten broodjes uit een mandje terwijl hij zijn blik op Haymitch richt, "Wat is het programma voor vandaag? We komen later vandaag toch aan in het Capitool?"

Haymitch knikt en richt zich dan met een beetje moeite op, "Vandaag worden jullie klaargemaakt voor de ritten met de strijdwagens, en bereid je maar voor, dat gaat pijn doen. De stylist kiest dan wel je kostuum en je look uit, maar zijn of haar assistenten helpen hem eerst met de basis, jammer genoeg voor jullie is dat meestal het pijnlijkste gedeelte. En dan moeten we met zijn allen maar hopen dat het geen volslagen idioten zijn die jullie voor het oog van de gehele natie voor schut zetten, dan kunnen jullie je sponsoren wel vergeten."

Mij maakt het op zich niet zoveel uit wat ze me aan gaan trekken, zo lang we maar niet net als de tributen van vorig jaar praktisch naakt naar buiten worden gestuurd.

Ik ben klaar met eten en loop naar het raam om het uitzicht te bekijken, maar opeens gaan we een tunnel in en wordt buiten alles zwart, ik vermoed dat we de Rocky Mountains doorgaan, het gebergte dat de oostelijke districten van het Capitool scheidt. Door het donker komt een vervelende herinnering bovendrijven:

_We lopen met de hele klas netjes in de rij naar de hoofdingang van de grootste kolenmijn in het district, Mijn nummer 4. Mijn net twaalfjarige figuurtje loopt met Ginger aan de arm in het midden van de rij schoolkinderen die het jaarlijkse bezoek aan onze toekomstige werkplaats brengen. Het is elk jaar dezelfde rondleiding maar toch vinden veel van ons het spannend om zo diep onder de grond te gaan, en ook omdat we mogelijk een glimp van onze werkende familieleden op kunnen vangen. We gaan in groepjes van zes met de gammele, roestende lift de vele honderden meters naar beneden, eenmaal in de lift moet ik even diep ademhalen om mijn zenuwen tot bedaren te brengen; ik heb het tripje naar de mijnen altijd een van de vervelendste schooldagen van het hele jaar gevonden. Beneden krijgen we allemaal een kleine olielamp aangereikt en wordt ons op het hart gedrukt niet van de groep weg te dwalen. De mijnwerker die onze groep rondleid heeft een klein kooitje met daarin een klein, geel zangvogeltje erin, op school hebben we geleerd dat in elke ruimte minstens één zo'n vogeltje aanwezig moet zijn. Het kleine beestje wordt gebruikt om je te beschermen tegen ontploffingen; als het vogeltje gewoon fluit en geluid maakt is er niets aan de hand, je kan gewoon blijven werken. Als hij stil wordt betekent het dat er een beetje gas in de ruimte is, dan moet je zo snel mogelijk wegwezen. Het allerergste is wanneer het vogeltje dood neervalt, want dat betekent dat er zoveel gas is dat zijn kleine lichaampje het niet meer aankan. Nog een minuut of twee, en dan ga jij er achteraan, dan is er waarschijnlijk niet genoeg zuurstof meer._

_Na een paar gangen en slaapverwekkende lessen over efficiënt delven en nutteloze productiecijfers slenter ik een beetje achteraan de groep voort. Ik merk pas dat onze klas stilstaat wanneer ik tegen mijn vriendin Shelly aanbots. De al vrij oude juf Isobel kijkt ons met grote, geschokte ogen aan, "Iedereen naar de lift, opschieten!" Roept ze. _

_Pas dan zie ik wat er voor in de rij gebeurt is; de kanarie is dood. _

_Ik stoot een soort piepgeluidje uit, de andere kinderen strompelen paniekerig de richting van de liften uit, ik ben nog steeds helemaal achteraan met één andere jongen._

_Dan is er een oorverdovende explosie waarbij wij beiden een smallere gang in worden geslingerd, door de landing op mijn rug wordt alle lucht uit mijn longen geslagen en kan ik een paar seconden niet ademhalen. Ik denk dat ik toen even bewusteloos ben geraakt. Wanneer ik weer opsta zie ik dat we aan twee kanten zijn ingesloten door grote rotsblokken. Pas later begrijp ik dat de grote concentratie gas dat is vrijgekomen in aanraking gekomen moet zijn met een vorm van vuur, een van de gaslampen, of een olielamp bijvoorbeeld, dat is wat de explosie veroorzaakt heeft._

_De volgende uren zijn de enige dingen die we doen schreeuwen om hulp en op de muren kloppen, dat is iets wat de mijnwerkers doen om aan te geven waar je zit, verder wisselen we een paar woorden uit, ik kom er achter dat de jongen waarmee ik vast zit Chet heet, maar veel meer wordt er niet gezegd, we zijn te bang dat we de weinige zuurstof opmaken die we hebben om deze te verspillen aan zinloos geklets. Ik weet nog dat ik een paar keer ben gaan hyperventileren, maar dat Chet zo veel mogelijk heeft geprobeerd me rustig te houden. Pas na 14 uur lukte het de mijnwerkers om ons eruit te krijgen. Sindsdien zijn er twee dingen veranderd; ten eerste zijn Chet en ik vanaf dat moment naar elkaar toe gegroeid, vooral omdat we er ook achter kwamen dat we allebei bij de vechtclub zaten. Ook ben ik vanaf dat moment heel claustrofobisch._

Ik doe mijn ogen weer open en haal een paar keer diep adem om mijn zenuwen te kalmeren. Gelukkig zijn we dan aan de andere kant van het gebergte, die Capitoolmensen zijn dan wel gestoord, maar snelle treinen bouwen kunnen ze wel.

.

.

.

We komen aan op het overvolle perron in het Capitool en worden met enige moeite door de menigte geloodst, ik volg Haymitch's raad op en glimlach lief naar de paparazzi, ook al duwen ze zo ongeveer hun camera's in mijn neus. We gaan snel een werkelijk gigantisch gebouw binnen, ik neem aan dat dit het Trainingscentrum is. Ik wordt door twee felgekleurde, enthousiast kletsende vrouwen naar een praktisch lege kamer geleid. In de kamer staan één ziekenhuisachtig bed en een kolossale kast uitpuilend met schoonheidsproducten.

De kleinste van de twee visagisten stelt zich voor als Rimet, ze heeft paars haar met een klein hoedje erop geplakt, verder zie ik dat ze ook grote blauwe sterren op haar armen heeft laten tatoeëren. De langere van de twee heet Taless, zij doet niet onder voor haar felgekleurde collega, met haar paarsrode haar, oranje wimpers, gele jurk en groenblauwe stiletto's lijkt het nog het meest alsof ze is uitgekotst door een regenboogje ofzo.

Al kwekkend over van alles en nog wat harsen ze al het haar van mijn benen en nog meer van dat soort folteringen. Ik hou me sterk, maar bijt daarbij wel de binnenkant van mijn wang kapot.

"Je moet je wel heel opgewonden voelen, dat je zo voor het eerst in je leven écht gestyled wordt door een professionele stylist!" Wend Taless zich tot mij.

"Eerder opgelaten dan opgewonden." Mompel ik binnensmonds terwijl Rimet met een pincet aan mijn wenkbrauwen begint te plukken.

"Nog ongeveer vijf minuutjes, dan is het tijd om je stylist te ontmoeten!" Zegt Taless knipperend met haar vier centimeter lange, oranje wimpers.

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. That Girly Girl

**Playlist: Chris Brown – Turn Up The Music**

**Avril Lavigne – Alone**

** The Wanted – Chasing The Sun**

* * *

><p>Ik zit met enkel een handdoek om me heen geslagen op een moderne, witte sofa in een lichtgemeubileerde kamer die eveneens het thema 'strak' en 'wit' heeft. Na een paar minuten met mijn benen zwengelend gewacht te hebben komt een vrouw met een licht karamelkleurige huid en een kinderachtige witte jurk binnen met een hoop glitters erop. Ze heeft grote bruinen ogen, omlijst door lange witte wimpers, en heeft een suikerspinkleurige, Marie Antoinette pruik op haar hoofd met in dezelfde kleur rijglaarzen met tien centimeter hoge naaldhakken. Als klap op de vuurpijl zijn op haar rug twee witte engelenvleugels bevestigd die door de glitters lijken te dansen in de zonnestralen die door de grote ramen schijnen. Stiekem doet ze me denken aan de figuren uit de sprookjes die Devon en Brody voor het slapengaan aan mij vertelden toen ik nog klein was.<p>

Ze loopt gracieus dichter naar me toe en knijpt dan haar ogen samen om me goed te kunnen bekijken. Ik voel me net een etalagepop in een van die dure kledingswinkels hier in het Capitool; halfnaakt en levenloos. Ze draait zich om naar het grootste raam, "Ik ben Phoenix en zoals je al gemerkt hebt ben ik je stylist." Ze giechelt even zonder reden en gaat dan verder, "Het thema dit jaar is mijnwerkers, en zoals je waarschijnlijk al weet is dat niet echt iets nieuws, maarrrrrrr dit jaar maken we het wat meer mij-achtig! _'Mij-achtig'?_ Wat bedoelt ze daar nou weer mee? Ze haalt giechelend een zwarte kledingzak met een grote twaalf erop uit een verhulde kast tevoorschijn. Daar zal ik dus waarschijnlijk snel achter komen.

Ruim een uur en een hoop getrek en gesjor later ben ik er inderdaad achter. Ik kijk naar mezelf in de spiegel en zie dat ik in mijnwerkerskleding ben gehesen, maar niet zomaar een mijnwerkerskostuum; de korte broek en een tank top zijn helemaal zwart en volledig bedekt met doffe pailletjes. Ik heb een glitterend zwarte helm op en sta een beetje te wiebelen op tien centimeter hoge naaldhakken.

"En? Wat vind je?" Ze kijkt me hoopvol aan, alsof ze mijn goedkeuring nodig heeft. Eerlijk gezegd is het niet veel bijzonders, maar ik moet toegeven dat mijn lange, bruine benen er erg mooi in uitkomen. Ik haal mijn schouders op, "Ik vind het mooi, denk ik." Ik ben niet zo goed met woorden. Je hebt geen woorden nodig om iemand knock-out te slaan.

Ik ontwijk haar blik om er maar niet dieper op in te hoeven gaan. Plotseling barst ze in tranen uit, "J..je vindt h… he.. het niks hè?" Stoot ze tussen haar snikken door uit. Ik kijk haar even met grote ogen aan voordat ik naar haar toe loop en lichtjes een arm om haar heen sla. "Nee, nee ik vind het juist heel mooi hoor, ik vind het heel speciaal hoe je zo het mijnwerkersthema van District twaalf hebt behouden en het toch glamour hebt laten uitstralen." Lieg ik overtuigend tussen mijn tanden door.

"Oh, dat is mooi dan, ik dacht even dat je het lelijk vond. Maar ja, jij ziet er in niets echt lelijk uit hoor." Phoenix schijnt weer een beetje bijgekomen te zijn. Ik moet er voortaan wel beter op letten dat ik mijn charade volhoud, zelfs mijn stilisten zouden niet moeten doorhebben dat ik eigenlijk niet zo lief ben.

Weer helemaal opgevrolijkt duwt Phoenix me naar de begane grond waar de strijdwagens klaarstaan. Dat akkefietje met Phoenix heeft blijkbaar wat tijd in beslag genomen, want alle andere tributen zijn al aanwezig.

Effie komt aangehuppeld en duwt me snel naast Rian op de nachtzwarte strijdwagen. Haymitch staat bij de wagen van District 4 te praten met niemand minder dan Finnick Odair, Haymitch ziet me kijken en wenkt me. Rian kijkt me vragend aan, ik haal mijn schouders op en loop naar de twee mentors toe.

"Waarom ben je zo laat schat?" Vraagt Haymitch me. Hmmm eens even kijken of ik een beetje kan acteren.

Ik doe mijn best om meisjesachtig te giechelen en verstrengel mijn handen met een big smile, "Phoenix ging huilen, door mij!"

Finnick lacht, "Je maakt een grapje hè?"

Met mijn één meter tachtig en naaldhakken ben ik bijna even groot als Finnick en is het dus geen probleem om mijn arm op zijn schouder te laten rusten, ik kijk hem met samengeknepen ogen aan en vervolg met zachte stem; "Nee hoor, ik maak geen grapjes over mensen aan het huilen maken." Ik gniffel even en draai me dan om naar Haymitch die zegt, "Hup naar de wagen schat, jullie zijn zo aan de beurt." Waarna hij me met een hand op mijn schouder terug naar de strijdwagen van District twaalf leidt. "Goed gespeeld," zegt Haymitch, "maar even serieus, heb je Phoenix echt aan het huilen gekregen?" Ik knik van ja, tegen de persoon die je in leven behoort te houden moet je maar eerlijk zijn hè?

Hij zucht, "Ach, ga nou maar naast Rian staan, en je kostuum is best leuk, dus zorg dat het publiek ook jou leuk vind. Ze mogen je best zien, val alleen niet teveel op."

Ik klim op de kar net voordat de paarden beginnen te lopen. Wanneer we buiten komen komt er een vloedgolf aan geluid op ons af en worden we verblind door de duizenden flitsen, ik ben even geïntimideerd, ik bedoel maar; ik heb nog nooit zoveel mensen bij elkaar gezien, deze stad heeft waarschijnlijk meer inwoners dan heel District 12 bij elkaar. Ik schrik ervan, maar herstel mezelf snel. In mijn hoofd herhaal ik steeds twee woorden; _lachen en zwaaien. _

_Lachen en zwaaien. _

_Lachen en zwaaien._

_Lachen en zwaaien. _

Het wordt al snel een mantra, en het kalmeert me.

Rian en ik komen als laatste paar tributen aan bij het podium om te luisteren naar President Snow's toespraak. Op grote schermen overal om ons heen worden korte stukjes van de parade herhaald waarvan er dit jaar maar weinig koppels echt opvallend zijn:

De meisjestribuut van District één heeft een diepzwarte jurk aan bedekt met minuscule diamantjes. De jongen uit haar district heeft een zwart pak aan met een stropdas eveneens bezet met kristallen. Maar het District dat het meeste indruk op mij maakt is District vier, hun kostuums zijn helemaal gemaakt van zout! Vooral de jurk van het meisje is mooi, het is een lange witte galajurk die haar lange zwarte haar prachtig doet uitkomen.

District elf ziet eruit zoals wij er normaal uitzien; belachelijk. Ze zijn verkleed als mega-banaan en mega-appel, en in plaats van hun eigen gezichten te gebruiken hebben ze extreem grote smileys op hun pakken geschilderd. Het meisje ziet eruit alsof ze elk moment in tranen kan uitbarsten. Zou ik ook doen als ik er zo uitzag als die twee.

Wanneer de preek over is vertrekken we weer richting van het Trainingscentrum. We rijden binnen in een soort ondergrondse garage, waar de paarden gaan stilstaan in een afgezet gedeelte. Rian springt als eerste van de wagen en steekt zijn hand uit om me omlaag te helpen. Normaal zou ik hem genegeerd hebben en zelf gesprongen zijn, ik bedoel maar, wat denkt hij wel? Dat ik een weerloos meisje ben dat overal hulp nodig bij heb? Pfff dat gaat dus nooit gebeuren Maar het helpt vast met dat nieuwe image, dus… Ik zal er maar in meegaan.

Als klap op de vuurpijl komtdaar komt mijn favoriete persoon in heel Panem aangelopen, Effie! (Voel het sarcasme, serieus…)

"Jullie zagen er zo leuk uit samen! Vooral jij met die glitters!"

Pas na twintig minuten is Haymitch (zo ongeveer) sober genoeg om me van haar gekwebbel te verlossen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ik weet het, beetje raar einde, maar ik had niet echt zin meer om nog een dag te wachten met het uploaden van dit hoofdstuk, dus hier is het. <strong>

**Please review! (Voor het geval iemand verward is, ik heb mijn naam veranderd van IrisObvious naar ThatCharmspeakingGirl, maar dat is waarschijnlijk niemand opgevallen tot dit gelezen is hè?**

**Xx**


	7. Girl In Training

Chapter 7: Girl In Training

Sorry voor de late update, ik heb net toetsweek gehad, maar het goede nieuws is... Dat ik nu vakantie heb! En dus alle tijd om te schrijven, verwacht dus vanaf nu snellere updates.

Ook iets nieuws is dat ik vanaf nu alle reviews (als die er zijn zal beantwoorden, dus als er vragen zijn of als je een opmerking hebt; brand los!

**thelargestsethclearwaterlover: **Heel erg bedankt! Ik hoop dat je blijft lezen :'D

* * *

><p>Langzaam wordt ik wakker, ik doe mijn ogen voorzichtig open om ze te laten wennen aan de eerste zonnestralen die mijn raam door schijnen. Wanneer ik rechtop ga zitten kijk ik naar hoe diezelfde zonnestralen de vele glimmende voorwerpen in de kamer doen oplichten. Ik trek mijn lippen samen omdat ik er nu meteen weer aan herinnerd word waar ik ben. Ik kijk op het digitale klokje op het lichtblauwe nachtkastje; het is bijna zeven uur.<p>

Ik gooi mijn benen soepel over de bedrand van het hemelbed en steek de kamer over naar een kleine deur achterin de kamer waarvan ik gisteren heb ontdekt dat het een kleine onderhoudskast is. Ik vis er een aardig stuk blauw touw uit en gooi het over mijn schouder. Gisteravond heb ik besloten dat omdat ik van Haymitch niet mag oefenen als ik in de trainingszaal ben, ik mijn conditie en spierkracht maar op peil moet houden door op de twaalfde etage te trainen.

Ik gooi het touw nonchalant op bed en begin met een aantal rekoefeningen op de hardhouten vloer. Ik denk dat ik vijf minuten bezig ben wanneer ik de voldoening door me heen voel stromen die ik altijd krijg als ik genoeg gestretcht ben om door te zakken naar een elegante spagaat. Het heeft me een jaar gekost om weer zo lenig te worden dat ik de spagaat en de split kan, maar het was al die pijn van opgerekte spieren waard, je hebt immers een groot voordeel als je in een gevecht niet alleen sterk, maar ook nog eens lenig bent.

Ik begin de echte work-out met wat buikspieroefeningen; eerst ga ik op de grond liggen met mijn armen langs mijn zij, dan til ik mijn benen op en laat deze weer tot net boven de grond zakken. Ik ga door tot ik het voel branden. Voor mijn volgende oefening heb ik een stoel nodig, ik haal er een uit de zithoek en zet deze voor me neer. Ik plaats mijn linkervoet op het zitvlak en mijn handen op mijn heupen waarna ik me rustig door mijn knieën laat zakken en weer omhoog kom, pas als mijn linkerbeen begint te trillen van de inspanning ga ik over op mijn rechterbeen. Hierna volgen nog enkele oefeningen om de rest van mijn spieren sterk te houden.

Zuchtend loop ik terug naar mijn bed om het blauwe touw te pakken. Ik kijk naar de klok en neem mezelf streng voor om tien minuten achter elkaar door te gaan. In die tien minuten dat je het ritmische getik van mijn nieuwe springtouw tegen de vloer hoort probeer ik verschillende soorten sprongen uit om het uitdagend te houden, en hou ik er een hoog tempo in. Na de afgesproken minuten ben ik voor mijn gevoel nog niet moe genoeg, dus ga ik nog een paar minuutjes rustig door om daarna te ontdekken dat er een dunne laag zweet op mijn armen ontstaan is.

Mijn touw wordt weer opgeborgen en ik loop snel door naar wat ik vermoed dat het de badkamer moet zijn. Omdat het Capitool zijn tributen graag overlaadt met alle luxe die het te bieden heeft is deze badkamer nog groter en mooier dan die in de trein. Deze badkamer beschikt niet alleen over een douche, kleine wastafel en toilet, maar heeft ook nog eens een bad en een hele hoop kasten met zoveel schoonheidsproducten als je je maar kan voorstellen.

Ik stel zo goed en zo kwaad als het gaat de douche in en zet mijn gedachten op nul zodra ik de warme stralen over mijn hoofd en rug voel lopen.

Nagenietend van de heerlijke douche loop ik de immense inloopkast binnen en trek het uniform aan dat op een krukje voor me klaar is gelegd. Het bestaat uit een grijze joggingbroek en een rode polo gemaakt van een of ander synthetisch materiaal met een twaalf in grote zwarte letters op de voor en achterkant gedrukt. Ik laat mijn vingers over de gladde stof strijken, het voelt raar; ik heb nog nooit kleding van dit materiaal gezien.

We lopen na het ontbijt met z'n vieren naar de trainingszaal, waarbij Effie maar doorkwebbelt tegen Haymitch over hoe 'je gezondheid in balans moet staan met je innerlijk' of zoiets vaags. De grimas op zijn gezicht vraagt er gewoon om om uitgelachen te worden. Haymitch heeft me door en besluit blijkbaar om mij maar te gebruiken om onder nog zo'n gesprek uit te komen; hij duwt Rian naar Effie en gaat naast mij lopen. "Ik werd wakker van een hoop gebonk vanochtend, wat was je in hemelsnaam aan het doen, de muur in elkaar aan het meppen?" Bromt hij. Ik haal mijn schouders op, "Had gekund, maar nee. Je had toch gezegd dat ik niet mocht trainen in de zaal? Dus ben ik maar op mijn kamer begonnen net zoals ik normaal thuis doe." Ik kijk hem nu recht aan, "Ik kan er gewoon slecht tegen om niks te doen oké?"

"Tuurlijk meid, doe wat je niet laten kan." Je zou denken dat hij het vervelend bedoelde, maar een kleine glimlach verschijnt op zijn gezicht wanneer ik hem aankijk. Bij de deur van de zaal stoppen we, ik zie dat Effie Rian nog wat verteld om zich daarna naar mij toe te draaien, "Onthoud waar we het over gehad hebben, wees beleefd en charmant, dat moet wel lukken met jou koppie hè?" Vraagt ze me en knijpt me dan in mijn wang zoals je verwacht dat een van je oudtantes zou doen wanneer ze voor de zoveelste keer dat jaar zeggen hoe groot je wel niet bent geworden. Achter haar rug om schenkt Haymitch mij een knipoog, "Succes met aardig zijn hè?" Want ook al ben ik nog niet echt voluit tegen iemand uitgevallen hier in het Capitool, heeft hij me op een of andere manier genoeg door om te weten dat ik normaal niet zo lief ben.

Voor we naar binnen gaan tover ik een charmante glimlach op mijn gezicht. We komen binnen in een bijna stille zaal, alleen de Beroeps staan in het midden van de zaal luidruchtig met elkaar te praten. De tributen van districten die bijna net zo kansloos zijn als ons district, bijvoorbeeld District 3 en 11, kijken met ongeruste ogen naar het groepje vechtersbazen. "Dus Rian," begin ik, "Wat voor vakken vond jij leuk op school?" In een poging om een normaal gesprek aan te knopen. "Ehm, wiskunde denk ik." Zijn ogen glijden naar de beroeps en maken dan weer contact met de mijnen. "In biologie ben ik ook altijd wel goed geweest." Weer draait hij zijn nek om om de Beroeps gade te slaan. Rian en ik praten een beetje over thuis, onze vrienden, lievelingsplekjes in de stad, vervelende leraren; de gebruikelijke koetjes en kalfjes. Fronsend leg ik mijn hand op zijn schouder als hij voor de zóveelste keer schichtig naar de herriemakers midden in de zaal kijkt. "We staan midden in het Trainingscentrum Rian, ze kunnen je echt niets aandoen."

"Maar ze zijn eng weet je! Ze zijn veel groter dan wij!" Jammert hij. _Groot zijn een paar van hen inderdaad. Maar dat heeft mij nog nooit in de weg gestaan._

Ik trek een verontwaardigd gezicht, "Kom op zeg, hoe oud ben je nou, je laat je toch niet intimideren door een beetje stoerdoenerij?" Ik leg een hand op zijn schouder. "Je hebt nog eventjes voor we in de Arena zijn hoor." Voeg ik er aan toe.

Hij knikt naar me, blozend. Volgens mij schaamt hij zich over zijn kinderlijke gedrag. "Sorry," lispelt hij, "ik liet me een beetje meeslepen."

Grinnikend pak ik zijn arm en leid hem naar het midden van de zaal waar de rest van de tributen om een schijnbaar afgetrainde vrouw heen staan.

"Welkom tributen van de negenenzestigste Hongerspelen! Ik ben Atala, en ik ben hoofdtrainer. Oké, ik zal maar eens beginnen met uit te leggen hoe het hier allemaal werkt." Ze kucht even. "Om jullie zo goed mogelijk voor te bereiden op de Arena… En natuurlijk je mede-tributen, hebben wij zeventien onderdelen opgezet, verdeeld in drie categorieën, dit kan een beetje lastig worden dus let goed op."

"Als eerste het onderdeel wapens, dat op zichzelf weer wordt ingedeeld in werpwapens zoals speren bijlen en messen, man tot man gevechten, dus dat betekent, zwaarden, sabels en dolken, en als laatste; afstandswapens zoals de handboog, kruisboog en katapult."

Verder hebben we nog het camouflageonderdeel en niet te vergeten de basis survivaltechnieken. De onderdelen daar zijn spoorzoeken, vuur maken, knopen en vallen maken, klimmen en het eetbare planten deel. Nog duidelijk allemaal?" Iedereen mompelt een soort bevestigend antwoord. "Verder is er maar één regel, je vecht niet met andere tributen of de leraren, als je met iemand wilt oefenen kunnen wij iemand voor je regelen." Ze gooit haar gespierde armen in de lucht voor ze vertrekt om samen met de spelmakers alles in de gaten te houden. "Veel succes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oké, voordat ik op mijn knieën ga smeken om reviews (ach laat ook maar), wie vinden jullie dat Finnick moet gaan spelen in Catching Fire? <strong>**Ik dacht aan Armie Hammer, jullie?**

***pokes you with stick* please review.**


	8. Take A Break

**Jade Lammourgy **Heel erg bedankt! Ik heb altijd het gevoel dat hoe ik schrijf nét niet helemaal klopt, maar fijn dat iemand dat anders ziet ;-D

**TeensReadToo **Garrett Hedlund en Armie Hammer lijken me allebei erg goed, maar ik blijf erbij: NIEMAND IS GOED GENOEG OM FINNICK TE SPELEN! Hij is gewoon te geniaal. :D

**FF-Schwarz** Haha, hier nog een Garrett Hedlund fan hier. Tja, ik zie er ook heel erg naar uit om de Finnick/Thèsa hoofdstukken te gaan schrijven, maar eerst wil ik me nog bezighouden met het opbouwen van een goedlopend plot, dan gaat het verhaal ook langer door, maar ik zal proberen er leuke momenten tussen te plakken zoals (hoop ik goed gelukt) in dit hoofdstuk is gedaan.

**Luups **Geen Engelse namen hoor! Abernathy is Haymitch' achternaam :D Ik ben erg blij met de vele reviews van je omdat dat een veel beter licht schijnt op de aparte hoofdstukken in plaats van mijn schrijven in het algemeen en ik ben het helemaal met je eens dat het hoofdstuk over de boete een stuk beter had gekund. Over je volgende review: de interviews zijn de dag voor de Spelen beginnen, dus dat hoofdstuk komt nog. En als laatste, ik zal je advies ter harte nemen, en ik hoop dat het dit hoofdstuk beter is, zeg maar of je het al beter vind.

**Ik hoop dat jullie blij zijn met deze antwoorden en dat jullie opnieuw reviewen (ehm... dat is geen woord hè?) **

**Genoeg gekletst, geniet van het hoofdstuk ;D**

* * *

><p>Knikkebollend hoor ik de spoorzoekermeester aan, die al tijden aan een stuk door blijft ratelen over het belang van je ogen goed naar de grond gericht houden zodat je geen spoor kan missen. Ik weet wel beter dan dat advies op te volgen, want hoewel het natuurlijk fijn is om te weten dat je een van de andere tributen op het spoor bent, moet ik toch zeggen dat ik me er liever van bewust ben dat er eentje vanuit een hoge boom een pijl op me richt. Ik sleep mezelf voor mijn gevoel al uren van het ene slaapverwekkende onderdeel naar het volgende en Rian volgt me als een hondje, tot het er ergens rond het middaguur een luide bel gaat om de lunch in te luiden.<p>

We lopen samen door de ultramoderne eetzaal, met aan de linkerzijde snel geteld twaalf verschillende 'kraampjes' die allemaal andere soorten voedsel aanbieden. Het water loopt me al in de mond door alleen al te kijken naar een van de stukken 'vetvrije' chocoladetaart achter het glas van de display die het dichtst bij me staat (een hele kraam met alleen voedsel met chocolade erin, wie heeft dat bedacht?! Echt geniaal, ook al is het dat vetvrij). Want ook al mogen wij tributen ons volproppen met al het heerlijke eten dat we aangeboden krijgen –en geloof me, dat is veel- dit is nog steeds het Capitool. En anders dan in de districten zijn alle snacks (waaronder natuurlijk chocola) hier standaard caloriearm. Ik wil net naar het einde van de rij lopen om een dienblad te pakken, wanneer een grote hand me zachtjes bij mijn arm pakt om me tegen te houden.

"Als ik jou was zou ik niet naar de chocolade gaan. Ze noemen het wel chocolade, maar het is echt ranzig spul. Niet te eten." Raadt Finnick Odair me aan met vriendelijke glimlach aan.

Ik kijk hem verbouwereerd aan. "Waar heb je het over? Ik heb gisteren ook chocoladetaart gegeten, deze hier is niet anders toch?"

Een moment lang is mijn nieuwe gesprekspartner alleen maar geschokt, maar hij vindt al snel zijn woorden weer terug. "Hoe kun je dat... spul te eten vinden? Het is een en al chemische rotzooi!"

Ik haal simpelweg mijn schouders op. "Niks mis mee, zou ik zeggen! Maar als je dat zo erg vindt kunnen we ook gewoon iets anders te eten gaan halen. Wat dacht je van een salade?"

Blijkbaar is Finnick het daar niet mee eens, aangezien hij nonchalant een arm om mijn schouders heen slaat en me naar de sandwichbar helemaal rechtsachter in de zaal dirigeert. Terwijl we daarheen lopen, bij het in de rij staan en tijdens het bestellen van de broodjes legt hij me zijn hele filosofie wat betreft eten uit. Die onder andere bevat dat die chemische troep die ze blijkbaar in caloriearme dingen proppen om alle vette bestandsdelen te vervangen bij hem taboe zijn... Dat had ik intussen wel gemerkt.

"Ik vind je levensbeschouwing ten opzichte van eten heel interessant hoor, echt waar," vertel ik hem wanneer we ergens halverwege de weg naar de tafel waar Haymitch, Effie, Phoenix, Rian en nog iemand die ik niet ken omheen zitten stil gaan staan. "En niet dat ik je weg wil hebben of zo," voeg ik daar nog snel aan toe terwijl ik de lichte blosjes die ik op voel komen op mijn wangen poog te verbergen met mijn lange haar, "Maar heb jij niks met de tributen van je eigen district te bespreken of zo? De achttien jarige jongen naast me geeft snel maar bedeesd antwoord. "Niet per se." Ik draai mijn gezicht naar hem toe en spoor hem met mijn blik aan om dat verder uit te leggen. "Nou ja, ik ben natuurlijk officieel wel mentor dit jaar, maar er zijn genoeg andere Winnaars uit mijn district die ook mee zijn gereisd voor de Spelen. Ik weet ook niet waarom, maar ze schijnen het leuk te vinden om elk jaar weer terug te komen. En hoewel ik daar niets van begrijp kan het best handig zijn; zij willen de taken die ik als mentor heb maar wat graag overnemen als ik... andere dingen te doen heb." Een grimmige uitdrukking overschaduwt zijn veel te knappe gezicht na dat korte moment van twijfel.

Ik wil er graag naar vragen, maar ik besluit dat áls hij het al wil uitleggen hij er zelf wel over zal beginnen. De sfeer voelt gespannen aan nu er een stilte valt, maar dat doet bijna meteen vergeten wanneer Finnick me een stralende glimlach schenkt, blijkbaar is alles weer goed. Ik kijk met spijt naar hem en de half opgegeten kaassandwich in mijn linkerhand en dan naar de tafel met daaraan de District twaalf delegatie. "Hoe graag ik ook hier samen met jou zou blijven-" Ik kan mezelf wel voor m'n kop slaan, zo wilde ik dat helemaal niet zeggen! Ik begin opnieuw te blozen en ga met een hand door mijn haar. "Maar ik moet nog aardig wat dingen met Haymitch bespreken." Ik glimlach verontschuldigend, en vind het ook vervelend dat ik moet gaan omdat hij de enige is bij wie ik me op dit moment op mijn gemak voel, hier tussen de mensen die het helemaal niet boeit of ik blijf leven of niet. Gek toch, hoe ik op zo'n moment zo makkelijk met iemand kan praten als ik nu doe met Finnick, terwijl ik hem pas een paar dagen ken. En bedenk je dan dat ik de veertien jaar dat ik leef absoluut geen sociaal middelpunt ben geweest. Veel mensen in ons district kenden me wel, de meesten hadden wel eens over me gehoord, maar als ze eenmaal echt met me omgingen merkten ze dat ik mensen niet zomaar binnenlaat. Dat heb ik altijd al gehad, en ik denk dat dat ook altijd wel een beetje zo zal blijven. Daarom heb ik het altijd een beetje bij die ene vriendengroep gehouden, met mensen die ik echt vertrouw.

"Hmm... Hij kijkt nu al best chagrijnig vind je niet?" Hij kijkt me recht in de ogen voor hij verder spreekt. "En eerlijk gezegd denk ik niet dat dit zijn humeur veel beter gaat maken." En dan doet hij iets wat ik niet echt had verwacht: hij legt een van zijn grote vissershanden op mijn linkerbovenarm en kust me op mijn wang met een speelse twinkeling in zijn ogen. Hij knipoogt naar me en ik rol daarop met mijn ogen; want ook al had ik het niet verwacht, zag ik hem er wel voor aan om zoiets toch te doen. Hij is **en** blijft namelijk wel Finnick Odair.

"Morgen, zelfde tijd zelfde plaats?"

"Duh, waar en wanneer anders sufferd!" Antwoord ik grappend.

"En jij nog succes met Haymitch kalmeren hè, die zal nu wel aardig pissig zijn." Hij weet gewoon dat ik het geen enkel probleem vind om met mensen in discussie te gaan. Het is net een gevecht, maar dan zonder de kneuzingen en gebroken botten...

Ik steek mijn tong uit naar Finnick en draai me dan snel om naar Haymitch die me nagenoeg minder nijdig aankijkt dan ik had verwacht, om nog maar te zwijgen over de rest van de tafel; die staren me enkel als een stel leeghoofdige koeien aan. _Moet dat nou, dat staren?_

"Wat?!"

Ik loop naar de glazen tafel en laat mezelf soepel op de enige overgebleven stoel glijden, direct naast Effie en recht tegenover ik-zie-er-chaggie-uit-Haymitch; _Perfect, gewoon perfect._

"Ik dacht dat wij wat te bespreken hadden deze pauze, maar jij had blijkbaar betere dingen te doen juffie?" Merkt mijn mentor grommend op.

"We waren alleen maar aan het praten Haymitch, wat is nou precies het probleem?"

"Het probleem is," O, God daar komt het al "Dat jij mijn persoonlijke verantwoordelijkheid bent. Niet alleen in het opzicht dat ik je klaar moet maken voor de spelen zelf, maar dat ik ook jouw begeleider ben in het traject naar de Hongerspelen toe. Ik ben verantwoordelijk voor jouw gezondheid en moet je zo goed als ik kan voorbereiden op de plek waar jij onvermijdelijk de volgende paar weken gaat doorbrengen, namelijk in de Arena. En ik help je niet door je te laten rotzooien met die idioot van een Odair. Begrepen?!" Tijdens deze preek is hij van het bijna fluisteren waarin hij begon, steeds harder gaan praten, tot Effie met een vinger voor haar mond subtiel duidelijk maakt dat ze denkt dat de andere tafels hem misschien zouden kunnen horen.

Een kleine glimlach siert mijn lippen. De preek die ik net moest aanhoren had iets ouderlijks over zich, hoewel het in niets leek op hoe mijn eigen vader gereageerd zou hebben op de situatie, het zou hem weinig geïnteresseerd hebben. Van hem mag ik doen waar ik zin in heb, als het maar iets goeds voor hem oplevert, ook al is het gevaarlijk: vechten mag ik omdat ik er vaak genoeg wat extra geld mee verdien, en de enige reden dat het getolereerd werd dat ik met Chet uitging was omdat hij eten meenam als we geld tekort kwamen en hij wél wat wist te winnen.

Mijn vader was er niet tegen geweest als ik met een invloedrijk, en bovenal bekend persoon als Finnick om zou gaan. Puur omdat hij er zelf ook wat uit zou kunnen halen, en om mij zou hij zich geen zorgen maken. Ik vind mijn vader heel aardig, maar net als ieder ander mens heeft hij zo zijn mindere kanten.

Ik knik, want ik ben het met hem eens. "Maar ben je dan niet bevriend met Finnick? Zo zag het er gisteren wel uit namelijk."

Hij lijkt zijn woorden zorgvuldig te kiezen. "Als je Finnick eenmaal kent is het een goede jongen en een van de weinige mensen die ik vertrouw hier in deze jungle, maar hij heeft de neiging om... Een beetje te spelen met de geest van de mensen die hij ontmoet en dingen weinig serieus te nemen. Vandaar de waarschuwing ook."

Nu begin ik toch te twijfelen, twijfelen aan Finnick, twijfelen aan mezelf. Ik voelde me op mijn gemak net bij hem, was dat soms ook gespeeld? Of was dit anders? Ik weet het antwoord niet, en met de gedachten die als een zwerm papieren vliegtuigjes door mijn hoofd heen en weer beginnen teracen denk ik ook dat ik er niet snel achter zal komen.

"Maar even weer opletten," Haalt Haymitch me uit het dilemma in mijn hoofd. "Jullie zijn de underdogs, en jullie moeten het hebben van jullie tactiek. Dus de opdracht voor de training zo meteen en de volgende dagen is, let op je mede-tributen en bestudeer ze. Bekijk wie je vijanden zijn en wie je mogelijk kunt vertrouwen, of in ieder geval mee samen kan werken. Ik wil morgenmiddag rapport, begrepen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Vraag van de dag: Wat voor Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic moet ik gaan schrijven? (Geen probleem met slash ofzo btw)<strong>

**Ik heb wel wat ideeën, maar ik wil natuurlijk graag weten wat er ook echt gelezen gaat worden!**

**-ThatCharmspeakingGirl**


	9. Autor's Note

_Author's Note…_

Hier eventjes een kleine A/N, misschien hebben jullie het gemerkt, maar ik heb de laatste tijd (maand?) geen nieuwe hoofdstukken meer gepost. Ik kwam er namelijk op de harde manier achter dat ik aan het schrijven ben zonder een duidelijk plot achter de hand ,en dat dat best wel onmogelijk is. Ik heb wel een plot voor na Thèsa's Spelen, maar ik heb nog bijna geen idee wat er gaat/moet gebeuren terwijl ze in de arena zit.

Op dit moment ben ik de karakterprofielen van alle belangrijke tributen en mentoren aan het maken zodat alle hun personaliteiten goed uitgewerkt in het verhaal naar voren komen. Daarna ga ik de gebeurtenissen uitplannen. Ook weet ik dan uit hoeveel hoofdstukken het verhaal zal bestaan (sowieso minimaal 30, waarschijnlijk een stuk meer :D). Maar dit betekent dus wel dat het verhaal op hiatus gaat, maar wel zo kort mogelijk, dus geen zorgen.

Ik hoop alleen wel heel erg dat niet iedereen dit verhaal in de steek gaat laten omdat ik er even uit ga, want uiteindelijk zal dit zorgen dat het verhaal alleen maar langer, en vooral beter gaat worden.

Tot over een weekje of twee, en als je suggesties/ideeën hebt voor de verhaallijn, maakt niet uit of het voor in of na de arena is.

-ThatCharmspeakingGirl


End file.
